Harry's reconciliation
by Raindropsafalling
Summary: A follow-up from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows where Harry begins to confront his feelings of guilt and reconciles with those who love him, one favourite girl in particular.


_Ok so hi! A new one from me, featured around harry potter just after the end of the seventh book and its basically Harry reconciling with everyone, my idea is that after the battle everyone is just milling around Hogwarts and families especially the Weasley's are using it as good time to be together and I imagine them all just staying at Hogwarts at least for a few weeks especially because it is where Fred died, so see what you think if feedback is good I'll carry on some more!_

The week after the end of Lord Voldemort's evil reign, and that day of victory, Harry still could not quite take it all in, he walked around the castle in a dream-like state, sometimes jumping at small sounds. The wizarding world was in a state of disrepair in the aftermath of the battle, Hogwarts School still bore the clear signs of attack and many people were still lying in the hospital wing with many more being removed to St Mungo's Hospital for magical maladies and injuries.

The signs of grief cut deep at Harry who felt an immeasurable amount of guilt, it did not matter to him how many people came to thank him for what he had done the feeling of guilt would not leave him.

The Weasley family were pulling together and trying to be strong but the signs of their pain over the loss of Fred were still clearly there and this was the one that stung most harshly to Harry, Fred who had been like an elder brother to Harry at times, they had shared laughs, holidays with the rest of the family, it was because of this personal loss that the ball of guilt inside Harry would not go, no matter how hard he tried to not blame himself.

Harry assumed that the Weasley family must have been talking about him because when he arrived at the Gryffindor common room having decided to skip lunch, he found it empty apart from the figure of Mrs Weasley who was sitting on the sofa staring into the fire, she jumped a little when he walked into the room but quickly recovered and patted the sofa next to her, feeling a little apprehensive Harry went to join her.

"Harry" she began, she picked his hand up and gave it a squeeze and smiled at him.

"You must not blame yourself for what happened".

"Mrs Weasley I..."

"No Harry, I've seen the look on your face and I know that you are holding yourself responsible, I can see it and Harry you must understand, it would have come down to a fight whatever it happened, He-who-must-not-be-named had to be stopped and I know that Fred was happy, which for me is a very comforting thought. He had a smile left on his face and though I shall always mourn him, for he was one of my own and I loved him dearly, I could never blame you Harry. What has happened has happened and we must unite and strengthen from it".

The words Harry had been wishing to hear for days came from her mouth but still Harry could not believe in them.

A single tear rolled from Harry's eye and surprising them both Mrs Weasley pulled Harry closer to her and held him the way, he thought, a mother would. She pulled back and patted his cheek pulling him back to her again and stroking his hair as he silently cried, almost as if he was a small child again.

"Not your fault", she crooned softly to him, "never your fault Harry you must believe in it". Harry felt that pang of childhood comfort come over him and Mrs Weasley hugged him closer to her.

There was a noise behind them and they looked around to the portrait hole behind them to see it swing open and the Weasley family, Hermione and Fleur climb through back from lunch in the great hall. They stopped when they saw Mrs Weasley and Harry there with the obvious signs of recent tears upon their faces. Bill walked cautiously forward,

"Mum? Harry? Everything ok?"

Mrs Weasley nodded and the group moved closer until Mrs Weasley pulled Bill down onto the side of the sofa next to her as he slipped an arm around her shoulders, the rest of the family, Hermione and Fleur clambered onto the sofa and the rug in front of the fire. They all suddenly looked a little misty-eyed, they had not been all of them together like this since before Fred had gone and they were all lost in the moment. They were all as close to one another as could be and Harry spied Ron slip his hand into Hermione's to be greeted by her glowing smile back at him. They all seemed to be staring at him and it made him uncomfortable. Mr Weasley cleared his throat and looked around smiling at them all,

"Harry I would like you to know that nobody here holds you remotely responsible for what happened, all of us understand that what had to happen, had to happen and together, we will get through this-all of us", Mr Weasley looked around at all of the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione and Fleur and smiled, "together we are stronger" he said simply.

Mrs Weasley discreetly wiped here eyes and cleared her throat,

"Right who's for a walk outside around the grounds, get some sunshine?"

Everyone stood up looking enthusiastic about the time to just be together, everyone except Ginny who remained seated on the rug, something about the way her eyes caught his made him stay where he too was seating,

"Mum I just want to stay here for a while but honestly you all go..go!"

Everyone smiled and gave each other looks as if they knew exactly what was going on and started filing out if the portrait hole, Mrs Weasley peeked back when she thought they were not looking and smiled that proud mother smile before she too left the common room.

Harry stared down at his hands, he had not spoken to Ginny like this, alone in a long time and all of a sudden he was worried that she might be angry with him and maybe she was getting ready to say that she did not like him 'that way' anymore.

Harry felt a warm, soft hand upon his and lifting his eyes he realised Ginny had moved to sit next to him on the sofa and looking into her eyes he realised that the feelings between them hadn't changed, it was almost like they were back in her room, same as last summer and the strength of his feelings for her was almost too much to bear, but still he had hurt her, he knew he had and he felt the need to apologise, to explain that all he had been trying to do was protect her, save her, so she could never be hurt by Voldemort again,

"Ginny, I..." she put a finger to his lips.

"Harry I understand, I know you did it for me but I just want to put it behind us and move on with our lives...together I hope", her voice held a questioning note in it.

Harry smiled and gripped her hand tighter whilst slipping his other arm around her back to pull her closer to him and smiling when she leaned against him so there was no distance between them,

"How could you think that after all I and you have been through I could want anyone else, seriously Ginny you mean so much to me and with your strength I know we can all get through this, together" Harry said smiling down into her eyes, smiling back Ginny put one hand on Harry's neck and pulled his head down to her hers "together" she whispered and then Harry knew nothing except from Ginny, she was everywhere her smell, breath everything and Harry smiled in elation.

_Well I hoped you liked it, I have a few ideas of where to go from here so please if you have any views/comments/criticism etc all is appreciate and hit that feedback button! (:_


End file.
